Simple Words
by Ravens 23
Summary: A few words can change a person's life. Ginny attempts to tell Draco that he is not alone.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It all belongs to the genius JKR!

**SIMPLE WORDS**

The stars twinkled over Hogwarts on a balmy fall night. Everyone had just finished eating and there were a few people spread out on the grounds of Hogwarts. But as time passed and the moon climbed higher in the sky, the people started disappearing inside the castle. All except one person. Draco Malfoy had perched himself on a big rock near the lake and had been sitting like so for the last few hours. His eyes were focused on a patch of water but his thoughts were flying all around. Blaise Zambini had come out to tell him that curfew was in an hour but Draco paid no attention to it.

Ginny Weasley couldn't stand it. She needed to get out of the Gryffindor tower. Harry and Hermione had a huge row and everyone was fully aware of the tension. Usually it was Ron and Hermione who would have the rows but seeing the-Boy-who-lived and Hogwarts Head Girl having it out was scary. Even Ron didn't know what to do. Ginny tightened her cloak and slipped out through the doors. Curfew was in a few minutes and she just wanted some fresh air.

Draco's thoughts had been whirling for awhile and they finally slowed down on one fact. His father was in Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy, who had evaded Azkaban for over 17 years, had finally been caught. Draco was not oblivious to his father's activities but it finally hit him with a huge force. Ever since he was young, his father had always told him that the wizarding world was overlooking the true wizards and welcoming muggle-borns and half-bloods. The wizarding world was forgetting their true natives. Lucius had always told this to Draco and until recently Draco had believed it. After his father was caught (on the terms of him killing an entire family and an auror before being subdued), Draco wasn't sure if his father took the right approach. He didn't know if he wanted to follow now.

As she walked around the grounds, she inhaled and relished the smell of nature. Walking near the lake, she noticed a hunched figure sitting on her rock. She slowed down to inspect the person. She noticed the moon shining off the blonde hair and instantly knew it was Draco Malfoy. Ginny had always been perceptive towards people's moods and behaviors. She could usually tell what a person was thinking just by looking at them. And this was no exception.

"You don't have to do it." Ginny softly said, hoping her voice wouldn't startle him.

Draco looked over his shoulder. Ginny was standing, her cloaked wrapped firmly around her, her eyes giving him reassurance.

"What are you doing out? Curfew is in approximately 9 minutes. I can take points away, weaselette." Draco said, meaning to sound harsh but his voice coming out devoid with emotions.

"You don't have to do it. There are other ways." Ginny repeated, taking a step closer to him.

Draco closed his eyes. There was no other way, she didn't understand. The Malfoy name was already ruined. He had to restore it.

"Can't you find darling Potty to snog? You might have to check in one of the closets. Mudblood Granger might have caught him before you though" Draco tried to snipe, but his heart just wasn't in it.

"Dumbledore will help you. Professor Snape will help you. I will help you." Ginny continued to plead. She had noticed the black owls the other day at breakfast. So did everyone else in the Great Hall. She also noticed how troubled Draco had looked, as opposed to his classmates who had a determined, conceited look on their faces.

"You don't understand. Go away Ginevra. It's ruined. It's up to me to fix it. What would you know about family honor?" Draco said in the same voice. He was desperately hoping she would leave. Why would he take advice from a weasel? And why could he not think of a caustic remark to spit in her face.

Ginny took a step back from him. She knew what type of person he was. He didn't need people to push him. He needed to do it on his own. The trees swayed in the wind. Her hair streamed behind her as a particularly gusty wind flew over the grounds. She slowly turned around and walked quietly back to the castle, crunching through the leaves.

Draco turned around, watching her small figure walk up the stairs and disappear into the castle. He stood up and dusted himself off. He gazed up at the moon and slowly followed the path that Ginny had taken. Tomorrow, he decided. Tomorrow he would go and talk to Snape.

Not even a ficlet, a large drabble! I want to continue on with this but I have no clue what I want to do, so if anyone has any idea's, let me know!


End file.
